Le pacte
by Jade181184
Summary: Spoiler saison 5 épisode 13. Les dernières pensées d'un homme avant l'ultime sacrifice


**Le pacte**

Il se tenait sur ce toit prêt à affronter sans faillir la tâche qu'il attendait. Comment en était-il arrivé là dans ces quelques instants de calme avant la tempête qui s'apprêtait à rugir, il prit le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qui l'avait conduit à cet instant précis.

Ce pacte, il l'avait signé d'abord avec Harold même si cela n'avait pas été une évidence dès leur première rencontre. Peut être que si finalement, à partir du moment où il avait accepté sous ce pont de s'unir à son combat.

Les premiers temps, il avait travaillé comme un somnambule retrouvant les habitudes et automatismes qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps. Il s'était cependant bien vite rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait considérer cela comme un travail.

Sans doute, le fait de cotoyer au plus près tous ces numéros lui avait fait prendre conscience de l'importance de la vie. Il s'était engagé à les protéger tous autant qu'ils étaient même les pires d'entre eux.

Quitte à devoir les protéger d'eux-mêmes ou à se sacrifier. Il en avait fait les frais à plusieurs reprises et pas toujours pour les bonnes personnes comme Elias. Bon, Elias avait fini par se racheter à sa manière tordue mais il avait été là pour eux allant jusqu'à l'ultime sacrifice.

Certains sacrifices valaient plus que d'autre. La première fois, il l'avait fait sans réellement réaliser, ce n'est que lorsque prêt à mourir, il avait vu Harold venir le chercher qu'il avait commencé à comprendre.

Ce jour-là, il n'avait pas essayé de comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants de ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'est que lors de la fameuse mission avec la femme battue, où tout son passé avec Jessica lui était revenu en pleine figure qu'il avait commencé à comprendre.

Le fait qu'Harold soit resté à ses côtés malgré ce qu'il pensait qu'il avait fait, l'avait touché au-delà des mots. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui fasse confiance en tous les cas plus depuis longtemps, il ne se faisait d'ailleurs même plus confiance.

C'est à cet instant, qu'il avait doucement commencé à remonter la pente. Son monde avait à nouveau failli sombrer lorsque Root avait enlevé Harold. Sans le savoir, il avait scellé son destin sur un coup de dé.

Il avait compris ce qu'était la Machine depuis un moment déjà. Il avait joué un coup de poker espérant que même si cette dernière n'avait de loyauté qu'envers son administrateur, elle accepterait de l'aider.

Et ça avait été le cas, c'était la toute première fois que tous deux communiquaient en direct. Et finalement, il pensait que c'était là que tous les deux avaient passé pour la première fois un accord tacite.

Depuis, ils avaient eu bien d'autres occasions et la Machine n'avait pas toujours respecté cet accord. Le fait le plus notable était la fois sur ce toit où il était prêt à mourir et où Harold était venu pour le sauver.

Sa plus importante prise de conscience s'était produite lors du second enlèvement d'Harold. Shaw avait pris sa réaction pour de la tristesse lorsqu'il avait contemplé la photo de Jessica. En réalité, il était sous le choc.

Il avait réalisé qu'il ne ressentait plus de douleur en la revoyant mais juste une certaine nostalgie. Bien sur, il y aurait toujours des regrets mais la culpabilité et la colère s'était apaisée laissant la place à une certaine forme d'apaisement.

Et cette paix était liée aux tous nouveaux sentiments qui s'étaient frayés un chemin dans son cœur, et tous étaient tournés vers Harold. Il lui fallut du temps pour assimiler tout cela et les sautes d'humeur avaient été légion.

La mort de Jos n'avait finalement était le prétexte idéal pour s'éloigner et apaiser les sentiments qu'il éprouvait. Les remontrances qu'il avait faites au travers d'Owen, il les avait adressées tout autant à la Machine qu'Harold.

A son retour de Rome, il avait fait son choix. Il ne laisserait pas Harold se sacrifier, il serait l'ultime rempart. La Machine l'avait compris, ils avaient dû négocier pied à pied car celle-ci oscillait entre sa loyauté envers son créateur et l'envie de le protéger.

Finalement, c'est la quasi destruction de la Machine et les choix qu'avaient fait Harold pour sa reconstruction qui avait été déterminante. Voilà comment il en était arrivé là en ce jour, il était prêt depuis longtemps.

Il n'avait pas peur, c'est ce qu'il voulut transmettre dans le dernier regard qu'il jeta à Harold. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, les actions qu'il avait menées, ne l'avait conduit qu'à ce but. L'amour valait tous les sacrifices même l'ultime.

« Adieu Harold, je t'aime, dit il dans un dernier murmure avant que le missile n'atteigne le toit. »

 **Fin**


End file.
